World Eaters
The World Eaters – earlier known as the War Hounds – are a Chaos Space Marine Traitor Legion, one of the first to turn. Their Primarch is Angron. The Chaos Space Marines featured in Winter Assault – the Blood Legion of Khorne – are of the World Eaters Legion. Characteristics * Berzerk close combat * Fantastic close combat capability * Khornate worship * Heavy assault History The Life of Angron The Speculum Historum describes the formative years of the Primarch Angron as... less than blissful. Hurled by the Dark Gods to a technologically advanced planet, Angron was set upon a path paved with blood and bone. The world upon he was cast was ruled by an aristocratic elite that lorded over an oppressed underclass. The most loved pastime amongst said nobility was gladiatorial combat amongst cyber enhanced warriors. Angron was found by a slave trader as an infant, surrounded by the bloodied corpses of Eldar warriors led by a powerful farseer, who saw the future of the child and the terrible carnage he would wreak in Khorne's name. Impressed and terrified, the slave trader took the young child to be raised as a gladiator for the amusement of the masses. Angron survived and quickly became the greatest warrior the planet had ever known. But a discontent one, he plotted and schemed to escape his masters. Gathering his brothers who felt likewise, they slaughtered their captors and escaped to the wilderness. The nobility sent seven armies against Angron's warband, all of which were annihilated. But fighting took its toll and his warriors were starving. The end was at hand. The Emperor appeared to Angron and offered him power beyond all reckoning. A legion to be fashioned in his image, unending war and a lifetime spent perfecting the art of conquest. Much to the Emperor's surprise, Angron refused, choosing instead to die amongst those he called brother. The Emperor retired to his ship. During the battle, the Emperor beamed Angron aboard his battlebarge. Taking him away from the battle, horrified, Angron could only look from orbit as his men were slaughtered to the last and with their dying breath called for him to save them. The Primarch was shattered by this betrayal and blemish upon his honour. Though he harboured great resentment for his 'father', the warrior chose to serve him in whatever case. Having no other place to go. The Legion Itself The Warhound Legion was already active before Angron was found. And had already forged a reputation as a mighty army. Already amongst the most effective of the Imperium's forces, they were soon influenced all the more by Angron's thirst of battle. He ordered the techmarines of his legion to replicate the psychosurgery enacted upon him during his time as a gladiator upon his own troops. Transforming them from capable, if unstable warriors into unstoppable frenzied berserkers who were so feared that entire systems would rather surrender unconditionally than face them in battle. It was during this time that the newly dubbed World Eaters became lauded as the most powerful and skilled warriors in the Imperium. Yet, this fame earned them equal infamy, for the World Eaters had also adopted horrific battle practices that shocked and appalled all other legions of Space Marines. They would mutilate the corpses of their enemies in incredibly violent fashions, were known for blood rituals when off the field and often competed with one another to see who could take the most heads in battle. All this savagery culminated with the Ghenna Scouring, where the World Eaters slaughtered the population of an entire planet within a night. It was at this time the Emperor, who up until now had turned a blind eye to the actions of the World Eaters due to the results they had garnered, confronted Angron and outlawed the technology of psychoimplantation, claiming the technology was unstable. Angon, outwardly, capitulated to the whims of his father, but inwardly, he continued this unsavory practice in secret. As the hour of the Great Heresy drew near, Lord Horus approached his brother Lord Angron and began to appeal to him to join him in the Service of Chaos. It took little for the master manipulator to appeal Angron's hatred of the Emperor, which had only grown since the day the Emperor robbed him of the opportunity of an honorable end with his comrades. Horus appealed to his resentment and to Angron's colossal martial pride. "The Emperor was a coward, devoid of honor," he said "there is a place for you in the new order.' Angron and his World Eaters easily found their master in the bloodthirsty Khorne. A God of honor and strength, exemplifying the virtues the World Eaters already held to. And continually demanding tribute in bloodshed and skulls. Angron and his legion eagerly pledged themselves to Khorne and swore to serve and honour him with all their savage hearts. The World Eaters were amongst the first legions to join with Horus, and participated in every confrontation of the Heresy, often leading the charge against the Imperium. Instrumental in the Heresy, the World Eaters led the charge against the walls of the Holy Palace of the Emperor. Angron's daemonblade shattered the gates of the Palace and Kharn the Betrayer, Champion of the Legion, was the first to enter the courtyard. Yet they lost the battle, and the remains fled to the Eye of Terror along with the other Traitor Legions. Angron was elevated to daemonhood and the World Eaters would continue to function as a Legion up to the Skalathrax Incident. Originally a fight against the Emperor's Children, the battle escalated when Khârn attacked his comrades. Refusing to fall back before the deadly cold of the Skalathrax night Khârn burned their shelters and forced a desperate fight between brother Marines for the few remaining safehouses. This divided the Legion into individual warbands, a formation they have kept ever since. Angron was last seen during the First War of Armageddon, where he lead the invasion of a Khornate host upon an Imperial forge world. He was eventually banished to the Warp for a hundred years, at the cost of the lives of a large number of Grey Knights lead by Brother-Captain Aurellian. Combat Doctrine Warriors of Khorne Even before their fall to Chaos the World Eaters were known as a bloodthirsty Legion, and becoming the chosen Legion of Khorne did little to change this. In battle they disregard mortal peril to sate their bloodlust in close combat, often displaying a berserker rage that makes them invulnerable to wounds that would kill even a Space Marine. They display an unrivaled strength and skill in battle that has shattered all the foes they have faced. Few warriors in the galaxy can survive even one strike from the axe of a Khornate Berzerker. The preferred method of assault for the World Eaters is a Drop Pod assault, followed by a charge into enemy lines. They have also been known to drop right into enemy formations. Unlike other Space Marines who use tactical attacks with squads, the World Eaters tend to throw themselves as a whole force in the middle of battle. They rarely need to use anything more complex, their sheer strength and skill and rage often carries the day in victory. It is worth noting that the most common close combat weapon in the World Eaters is the Khorne Chainaxe, a weapon seldom seen outside the Legion. In the hand of a berserking Marine it is a fearsome weapon, capable of hacking through even Power Armor. They are also notable for using any other form of close quarters combat weapons. Such as power weapons or chainswords. Khornate Berzerkers Khorne Berzerkers are Chaos Space Marines dedicated entirely to glorifying the Chaos God Khorne through hand-to-hand combat. Driven by bloodlust, their only purpose is to kill and destroy their enemies in the name of Khorne. Eschewing long ranged weaponry, Berzerkers make almost exclusive use of close combat weapons, in particular the chainaxe. However, they are known to use almost anything as a weapon at times, often continuing fighting even when in possession of no offensive weapons other than their own bodies. The original Berzerkers came from the World Eater Legion led by Angron, who turned to worshiping the Blood God once they renounced the Emperor; however, Marines from other Legions and more recently turned Renegade chapters also took to Khorne worship, becoming Khornate Berserkers. Khorne Berzerkers are rightly feared by friend and foe alike, and in accordance with their will to please the god of war Berzerkers find the need to spill Blood for the Blood God overpowering. They are known to kill even their own allies if caught in the heat of battle or lacking alternative adversaries, a situation epitomized by Kharn the Betrayer. Their battle prowess has earned them a fearsome reputation on the battlefield, although it also leads to them being unable to form a single, cohesive and mutually supportive unit. Berzerker bands vary in size and strength, often lending their aid to whichever side offers them the greatest chance of combat and slaughter. Many Chaos warlords eagerly seek out Khornate Berzerkers to join their warbands, for such terrifyingly powerful fighters are usually all it takes to ensure victory in all engagements. Such is the might of the Champions of Khorne. Organization The World Eaters originally followed a regular Legion formation, but after the Battle of Skalathrax they have taken to working in small warbands that often enlist with other, larger Chaos armies. These warbands have no common organization, rather doing whatever suits their current leaders. The original World Eater colour scheme was bright white with blue markings, which changed into a blood red with brass markings after the Heresy. It is rumored that the World Eaters did not change their colors but simply spilled so much blood that their armor took the dark red color. This doesn't really explain the brass nor their unique Khornate helmets, and is likely a legend based on their reputation. Their battle cry is the Khornate chant of "Blood for the Blood God", often followed by "Skulls for the Skull Throne!" Notable members * Angron * Crull (Winter Assault) * Kharn the Betrayer * Kossolax the Foresworn * Zhufor the Impaler The World Eaters in the Dawn of War games In the single appearance of the World Eaters in the Dawn of War series they differ from the official background of Games Workshop. The Use of Sorcerers in Winter assault is completely out of character as Khorne the Chaos dedication of the World Eaters hates and despises the use of magic and Sorcery. The use of Horrors of Tzeentch also is completely impossible unless the Blood Legion of Khorne is actually a Undivided splinter group of the World Eaters. External links * World Eaters – Lexicanum References * McNeill, Graham. "Chosen of Khorne: The World Eaters Space Marine Legion." Index Astartes III. Nottingham: Games Workshop, 2003. 14–19. Print. Category:Chaos Space Marines